Silence and devils, what more could you want?
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: Shori and Sachiko are the new girls at Ouran High. When they meet the Host club, feelings are discovered, hearts are broken, and all hell breaks loose! Better than it seems, honest. Mori x OC, Kaoru x OC, Hikaru x Haruhi. T to be safe, but not necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi there! This'll be my first Ouran fic, so PLEASE be gentle. This story was a request from _tsukiryu16_, I hope you enjoy it!

**Pairings**: Takashi/Mori x OC, Hikaru x OC, Hikaru x Haruhi, Kaoru x OC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**

Shori stood in front of Ouran High School, her auburn hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Her hazel eyes scanned the campus nervously, watching the other students file past. Her friend Sachiko stood beside her, brown eyes narrowed and a slight scowl on her face. Her brown hair hung looser around her shoulders, the blonde highlights glowing gold in the sunlight. "You have got to be kidding me," Sachiko muttered under her breath, watching the rich kids as they chattered happily. "Sachiko nee-Chan, we should go to the office," Shori reminded. Sachiko nodded, her scowl deepening as she grasped Shori's arm gently and led her to the office.

Shori stood outside of her classroom door, looking at her older friend nervously. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll meet you for lunch," Sachiko assured her, a rare smile gracing her lips. Shori nodded, watching as her friend walk away, raising a hand over her shoulder to wave. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open. She stepped inside quietly, hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately, she was not as quiet as she thought she was. The teacher spotted her immediately, calling her to the front of the class. "You must be the new student. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Shori swallowed nervously as she made her way to the front of the class. "U-um, my n-name is Shori. I l-like reading and m-music," she stammered quietly. "Thank you Shori-san. You can sit in front of Haruhi. Fujioka, please raise your hand." A male with short brown hair and large brown eyes raised his hand from between two _very _good looking twins. She made her way over to the desk and sat down, immediately focusing on the lesson.

Sachiko pulled the classroom's door open without a moment's hesitation. She pulled her hand from the pocket of her male uniform, raising it over her head in a wave, "Yo." The teacher looked over to her, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "You must be the new student. Please come and introduce yourself," the teacher requested calmly, but you could see his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. She made her way to the front of the classroom, "My name's Sachiko. I like reading, music, and anime," she stated, bowing respectfully. "Very well, Sachiko-san, you may sit next to Kyouya." A boy with black hair and glasses raised a hand, pushing his glasses up a bit. She walked over to sit next to the boy, noticing a blonde boy on her other side giving her curious looks. She ignored the boy, focusing instead on the lesson.

**A/N: **Well, here it is, the first chapter. I hope you like it. Shori is _tsukiryu16_'s character, while mine is Sachiko. I'll update soon, kay. Don't forget to review! Reviews keep my plot bunnies alive and well XD


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

**A/N:** Updating fast. Lots of plot bunnies in my head XD

Sachiko: What are you doing?

Me: Telling the people about the story :3

Shori: You sure are updating this soon…

Me: Yah, people have been asking me to update faster, so I'm trying to. Sachi-Chan~ Do you want to do the disclaimer?

Sachiko: *Sigh* Fine. She doesn't own it. Happy?

Me: Very. Story time ^^

Shori stood as the bell rang, excited to meet Sachiko for lunch. As she was gathering her books to leave the classroom, four arms encircled her waist. "So, you're the new girl," two eerily similar voices chorused from either side of her head, "Let's have some fun." She turned her head slightly, catching sight of red hair and golden eyes. _The twins who sit behind me_, she thought. "Hikaru, Kaoru, leave the poor girl alone. It's bad enough being the new student without you two trying to molest her," a calm voice called from behind them. "Aww, Haruhi," one twin cried. "We weren't trying to do that," the other whined. "We just wanted to welcome her," the chorused again. The brown haired boy pushed the twins aside and offered his hand. "I'm Haruhi, and these idiots are Hikaru and Kaoru. Sorry about them, they just like messing with people," hi introduced. "Aww, Haruhi's so mean," the twins cried in the background. Shori smiled at the boy, taking his hand, "I-it's okay. They just startled me is all. I'm Shori." The boy, Haruhi, smiled back. _Haruhi is such a feminine name_, she thought as the door opened. "Yo, Shori, Ya hungry? I know I am," a familiar voice called. Shori turned to see Sachiko leaning against the doorframe, a blonde boy hovering at her right shoulder. "She nodded, moving to stand by her longtime friend. "Do you mind if we join you for lunch," Haruhi asked sweetly, the twins nodding animatedly behind him. She looked up to Sachiko who shrugged, signaling that she didn't care. "Okay," she smiled.

Sachiko sighed as the bell rang, signaling lunch. The blonde boy had been staring at her since she came into the class, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She stood, books in hand, to leave, but a dark haired boy with glasses barred her way. "My name is Kyouya Ootori, and the blonde idiot is Tamaki Suoh," he introduced, extending his hand. "Mother is so mean," the blonde pouted. Sachiko raised an eyebrow, shaking the boys hand. "I'm Sachiko. Did he just call you mother," she asked. "Like I said, he is an idiot. May I ask why you are wearing the male uniform when you are obviously not a male," he asked. Sachiko shrugged, "I hate dresses. I'd rather die than wear one of those yellow abominations your school provides as the female uniform, so the headmaster told me I could wear this instead." Kyouya nodded, writing something down in a little black notebook. "Well, will you allow us the pleasure of dining with you," the blonde boy asked. She nodded and moved past them, "I have to go get my friend first," she said. After reaching Shori's classroom, she pulled the door open and leaned against the frame. The blonde, Tamaki, was still too close for comfort. "Yo, Shori, ya hungry? I know I am," she called when Shori dropped a boy's hand. Shori turned and smiled at her, moving across the classroom. "Do you mind if we join you for lunch," the boy asked as two redheads nodded behind him. Shori looked up at her and she shrugged, they would have company anyway. "Okay," she smiled.

Shori and Sachiko sat underneath a tree on the campus, pulling bento out of their bags. Haruhi sat across from the girls, pulling out her own bento, while the twins sat on either side with their gourmet lunches. Tamaki and Kyouya sat to Sachiko's right. Their conversation ranged from school to personal questions, and they got along well. "Oh, I know! You should come to the host club," Tamaki squealed. Sachiko looked at Shori who nodded in agreement. "Alright, we'll be there," she answered, getting up and walking toward the building, Shori following closely.

A/N: Done^^ Hope you liked it. I'll update soon, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh, what is this? An update *gasp* Lol just kidding. Sorry this has taken so long, I've had a lot going on, and my laptop broke, which had the next five chapters of EACH OF MY FANFICTIONS. Ugh, I've had to start rewriting all of them and I decided to try this one first XD And my summer vacation is finally here, so I'll have more time to update! Lol, so here it is. Btw, my writing style has changed a bit, so bear with me Lol.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Shori gathered her things and stood slowly, letting the other students rush past before making her way into the hallway. Sachiko leaned against the wall directly across from the classroom, while Kyoya and Tamaki stood off to her left, watching her curiously. She let a small smile play on her features when she spotted Shori among a group of students before her. Shori waved slightly, trying her best to push through the others milling around the door. She felt someone take hold of one of her arms and looked over her shoulder to see none other than one of the twins. Grinning at her surprised reaction, Kaoru yelled out a demand,

"Everyone, make way for the hosts!"

The crowd parted immediately, whispering something about new arrivals. The name "Hostess" found its way to Shori's ears, making her look at the boy nervously. "_What on earth was this club?" She thought. _ Kaoru gently led Shori to Sachiko and released her arm.

"Sorry about that. That's the only way to get around in this school," he chuckled. Hikaru nodded sagely, as if the information were a piece of invaluable wisdom. Sachiko smirked and threw an arm around Shori's shoulders.

"So what is this host club we're coming to?" Shori blurted out once she realized some room in the conversation for an opening. The twins gave identical grins at the mention of the club, and Shori blushed for her sudden muster of courage that just displayed.

"Well, it's a club where we," Hikaru began, gesturing to the group.

"Entertain the girls at the school," Kaoru finished. Shori looked up at Sachiko, unsure if they should really go to one of _those _clubs. Sachiko returned the glance and rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it's not what you're thinking, Shori," she sighed. Shori nodded and let her gaze travel to the floor sheepishly. Sachiko barked out a laugh once silence settled in the room. Tamaki looked between the two girls confusedly. The twins fell to the ground, gripping their stomachs as they laughed. Kyoya smirked, whom merely pushed up his glasses to hide his affection for the humor.

"Guys, we should go before the girls get impatient," Haruhi suggested, gesturing to the group of girls staring at them from behind. Tamaki nodded enthusiastically, as the sight of hearts from the group of girls flooded his princely features.

"Come, before our princesses become distressed," he yelled in a dramatic manner, before stalking off in the direction of the third music room. Kyoya rolled his eyes before following the eccentric blonde, the rest of the hosts, now including Shori and Sachiko, quickly making their way to the club room.

Shori and Sachiko found themselves so lost in thought of their new experience, that they were unaware of the two males watching them from the shadows.

A/N: Plot twist? We shall see... Anyway, I know it's short, but I still have a few things to do before I can _really _start writing again. Thank you so much you guys! Ja ne~


End file.
